Generally, when rolling out appropriate food dough such as pie dough, pizza dough and bread dough into a flattened shape, a block of food dough having an appropriate shape is prepared so that a shape exhibited when food dough of a substantially spherical or thick disk shape is rolled out into a flattened shape becomes a generally thin disk shape or a thick disk shape (generally, referred to as a framed disk shape) in which a central portion is made thin and a circumferential edge portion is made thicker than the central portion, and the block of food dough is rolled out into a flattened shape (see, for example, JP-B-3811790 and JP-A-2007-6866).
In addition, a pizza dough and pizza producing method has been proposed in which notches (recessed portions) are formed in a circumferential edge portion of pizza dough (pizza crust), and radial grooves are formed on an upper surface and/or a lower surface of the pizza dough to thereby make it easy for the pizza dough to be cut to be separated into pieces (see, for example, JP-B-3609628 and JP-B-3635437).